


The Sandcastle Suite

by CumberCurlyGirl



Series: Honeymoon in Bermuda [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Honeymoon, M/M, Prompt “sandcastle”, Sex Talk, Sherlock hates sand, Summer_2019_221B_Challenge, reference to public sex, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: While it stands on its own, this is a continuation of a fic I wrote for the 2018 Johnlock On Holiday challenge (in which the boys join the Mile High Club on their honeymoon trip to Bermuda).  Now that they've arrived, John thinks he knows how to get Sherlock down to the beach.





	The Sandcastle Suite

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the first part of this series "Joining the Club" use the "previous work" button.

“Sherlock, I’m serious. You brought shorts, right?” John asks as they step from the elevator.

“Yes, John. I brought shorts.”

The sign above their hotel room reads “Sandcastle Suite” in fancy gold letters.

“Mycroft has really outdone himself with this gift; the penthouse. I’ll have to sweep for bugs of course.” Sherlock unlocks and opens the door.

As they drop their suitcases and look around at the luxuriously appointed room, John replies, “I guarantee you Mycroft doesn’t want to listen in on our honeymoon. At least I hope not.” Taking his husband’s hand, he asks, “What would you like to do first, love? Check out the beach? Bermuda has beautiful beaches.”

Sherlock grimaces. “I told you on the plane, I hate sand, I hate beaches. I've no interest in having little pieces of grit all over me.”

“Oh yeah, the plane, I totally forgot, except for the part where you begged me to fuck you in the loo. That was quite the highlight for me.”

“For me as well,” Sherlock says, smiling now and pulling John close to him as he leans against the wall. “The danger of it was…enjoyable.” 

“So, you get off on public sex do you?” whispers John as he nibbles Sherlock’s earlobe. “I think I know how I’m going to get you to like the **beach**.” 


End file.
